Minha Cunhada
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Após perder sua esposa em um tragico acidente de carro, Edward vai encontrar seu verdadeiro amor nos braços de Isabella, sua doce cunhada.


**Capítulo Único**

**POV EDWARD**

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 28 anos e hoje vou contar minha historia pra vocês. Pra começar eu sou filho dos mundialmente famosos cientistas Esme e Carlisle Cullen e tenho dois irmãos mais velhos Emmett de 33 anos e Alice de 31. Minha infância se resume ao termo " pobre menino rico " tive absolutamente tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar, porém faltou o principal, o amor dos meus pais, como Esme e Carlisle eram cientistas passavam mais tempo viajando do que cuidando dos filhos, na verdade acho que só vi meus pais cinco vezes em toda minha vida, desde que nasci quem cuidou de mim foram Maria, nossa governanta, Leah, nossa babá que passava mais tempo embaixo da escada se agarrando com o motorista Jacob, Emmett e Alice apesar de mal poderem cuidar de si próprios.

Emmett sempre foi meu herói, meu melhor amigo, na verdade ele foi minha única referência masculina enquanto crescia, já Alice apesar de meio doidinha sempre foi minha " mãe " além de ser minha melhor amiga e confidente.Conforme fomos crescendo e nos tornando independentes, ficamos ainda mais unidos. Quando eu tinha 13 anos, recebemos a notícia que o jatinho particular dos meus pais caiu no mar, quando eles voltavam de uma viagem à Londres onde eles faziam uma pesquisa sobre uma pílula que podia curar o câncer, ao contrário do que seria esperado não ficamos tão abalados como seria " normal" até porque não tínhamos muito contato com eles, foi como se fosse a morte de estranhos.

Como Emmett já tinha 18 anos ele ficou responsável por mim e pela Alice, foi quando conhecemos os gêmeos Hale, amigos de faculdade do Emm, na verdade só o Jasper era amigo, Rosalie era a namorada do meu irmão. Jazz e Rosie são incríveis, os pais deles assim que os filhos completaram 18 anos fizeram as malas e se mudaram para a África onde trabalham como voluntários em uma ONG que ajuda crianças vítimas da AIDS, segundo eles nunca estiveram mais realizados.

Não demorou muito até Alice estar namorando com Jasper e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por meus irmãos, pois se alguém merece ser feliz com certeza são aqueles dois, o único problema é que assim como Alice é minha confidente eu também sou o dela e já deu pra imaginar tudo que eu ouvi da minha irmã, só digo que eu preferia ficar na ignorância com relação a certas coisas que ela fazia com o namorado, principalmente quando aos 17 anos ela resolveu perder a virgindade e no dia seguinte me contou nos mínimos detalhes exatamente como foi sua primeira noite de amor com Jasper e o quanto ele foi gentil. Se ela tivesse parado por aí tudo bem, o problema foi que ela pensou já que ela tinha perdido a virgindade dela eu também teria que perder a minha, imagina minha cara quando do nada minha irmã entra no meu quarto com uma prostituta a tira colo e me diz.

\- Edward está na hora de você virar homem.

Eu tinha 14 anos na época e não preciso dizer que fiquei traumatizado após conhecer Tanya Denali, uma loira alta com tanto silicone que até hoje não sei como os peitos dela não explodiram, não foi a toa que só fui fazer sexo novamente quando já estava na faculdade de direito, seguindo os passos do meu irmão e cunhado, foi quando conheci Carmen Dwyer, uma morena linda de olhos castanhos, que se tornou minha amiga no instante que nos conhecemos e não demorou muito para estarmos namorando. As férias de fim de ano estavam chegando e como iríamos passar apenas eu, meus irmãos e cunhados, Carmen nos convidou pra passar o natal com a família dela em Forks, cidade natal dela, junto com sua família.

No começo fiquei um pouco receoso, pois estavamos namorando a pouco tempo e ela não ajudou muito ao informar que seu pai era chefe de polícia, mas foi só ouvir o carinho com que ela falava dos pais e da irmã de 8 anos que não pude negar. Então no dia 20 de dezembro estávamos desembarcando em Forks, antes de seguirmos pra casa dela, Carmen nos esclareceu um fato que tinha nos deixado um pouco confusos, já que seu sobrenome era Dwyer e o dos pais e da irmã era Swan, foi quando descobrimos que seu pai biológico Phil Dwyer era um policial que trabalhava junto com Charlie, seu pai de criação, quando durante um assalto à uma loja de esportes, Phil foi baleado no peito e não resistiu. Charlie que também estava na ocorrência, depois de conseguir prender o bandido teve que dar a trágica notícia a Renée, que naquela manhã descobriu que estava grávida e estava esperando o marido chegar pra contar a novidade.

Como se era esperado Renée ficou devastada e Charlie a ajudou com tudo que ela precisava e meses depois estavam casados, segundo Carmem sua mãe só aceitou se casar com Charlie porque ela nao teria condiçoes de cuidar de uma criança sozinha tendo apenas 19 anos e como Charlie era apaixonado por ela foi unir o útil ao agradável, porém ela nunca permitiu que Carmen recebesse o nome dele.

Quando finalmente chegamos na casa onde minha namorada cresceu, todos nos demos muito bem com seu pai, sua mãe era um pouco super protetora com relação a Carmen, o que não acontecia com Isabella, a filha mais nova e por falar em Isabella nunca vi uma criança mais linda que ela, parecia uma boneca de porcelana de tão perfeita, olhos verdes, longos cabelos castanhos e uma boca que parecia uma cereja de tão vermelhinha, simplesmente linda.

Parece que foi amor à primeira vista, pois desde o momento que nos vimos pela primeira vez não nos desgrudamos mais, onde um estava o outro estava junto, até na hora de dormir ela quis que eu contasse uma história pra ela dormir. Só posso dizer que foi o melhor natal da minha vida, na hora de voltar pra NY, foi uma choradeira só por parte da minha bonequinha, tanto que tive que prometer ligar todos os dias pra ela antes de dormir, promessa essa que cumpri a risca. Quando eu fiz 20 anos resolvi pedir Carmen em casamento e 3 meses depois estávamos nos casando na igreja de Forks, com minha bonequinha agora com 10 anos como dama de honra, Carmen estava linda com um vestido de seda branca, simples e elegante. Depois que me casei com Carmen, Bella sempre vinha passar as férias conosco e era sempre uma festa, a cada dia ela ficava mais linda.

Quando terminei a faculdade me tornei sócio do escritório de advocacia que meu irmão e cunhados abriram e hoje posso dizer que a CullenHale associados é o melhor escritório de advocacia dos EUA. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, minha carreira não poderia estar melhor, tinha uma esposa linda e minha bonequinha agora com 14 anos tinha vindo passar as férias com a gente mais uma vez e após um maravilhoso almoço com duas das quatro mulheres da minha vida, estava me preparando pra uma reunião com meus sócios quando Victoria, minha amiga/ secretária entra na minha sala chorando.

\- Edward…

\- O que aconteceu Vick?

\- Tem um policial lá fora…

\- Vick me diz o que está acontecendo. Porque tem um policial aqui?

\- Carmen e Bella elas…

Não deixei ela terminar e corri em direção a porta do meu escritório onde encontrei um homem de farda que logo se apresentou.

\- Meu nome é Sam Uley, e lamento ter que dizer isso mais houve um acidente com sua esposa Carmen e a irmã dela Isabella e infelizmente sua esposa faleceu no local.

Naquele momento parecia que o chão tinha se aberto debaixo dos meus pés e senti como se tivesse um buraco no meu peito.

\- E ... e a Bella? ela…

\- Não, sua cunhada sobreviveu, porém seu estado é considerado grave e será preciso um responsável pela menina no hospital com urgência.

Após pegar todas as informações com o policial e pedir a Victoria que informasse meus irmãos, fiz a pior coisa que alguém pode fazer , liguei pra Charlie e contei da tragédia que se abateu sobre nossa família e disse que estava mandando meu jatinho particular pra trazer os dois pra NY o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei ao hospital fiquei sabendo que minha bonequinha teria que passar por uma cirurgia de emergência para conter uma hemorragia interna e que precisava da autorização de alguém da família, conversei com o diretor do hospital e como cunhado e o parente mais próximo no momento assinei a autorização, foram as 4 horas mais longas da minha vida, Emmett e Jasper foram resolver os trâmites para o velório de Carmen visto que eu não tinha condições no momento e que não iria sair do lado de Bella um minuto sequer, até os pais dela chegarem.

Quando Charlie e Renée chegaram, eles estavam tão devastados que Renée nem perguntou como Bella estava, só queria saber da Carmen. Devido ao impacto do acidente ter sido no lado do motorista, preferimos fazer um velório breve para poupar nossa família da dor de vê-la naquele estado, logo depois do enterro, após tomar um banho voltei ao hospital pra ficar junto da minha menina e meu coração se apertou ao olhar pra ela tão frágil naquela cama, cheia de hematomas, uma perna e um braço quebrados, tudo que eu queria era colocá- la no colo e protegê-la de tudo. Bella ficou 2 meses no hospital antes de voltar pra Forks com os pais, quando ela voltou pra casa, todos os dias eu ligava pra saber como ela estava e ficávamos horas conversando e foi assim que descobri que Reneé simplesmente se recusava a aceitar a morte de Carmen e começou a chamar Bella pelo nome da irmã e querer que ela agisse como Carmen. Bella pra evitar brigar com a mãe acabou aceitando as loucuras da mãe e os anos foram passando , continuamos com as visitas pra passar o natal, até que no ano passado as coisas começaram a mudar entre eu e minha bonequinha que já tinha 17 anos, como cheguei 10 dias antes do natal acabei pegando todos de surpresa, Charlie estava no trabalho e Renée tinha ido a Port Angeles fazer compras, Bella estava sozinha e como cheguei pela manhã Bella ainda estava de camisola e pela primeira vez olhei pra minha cunhada como mulher, uma linda mulher, seios pequenos e redondinhos, cintura fina, quadris largos e pernas longas e torneadas, foi difícil esconder minha excitação, principalmente quando ela veio me abraçar e seu cheiro de morangos me atingiu.

Enquanto fui me instalar ela disse que iria tomar um banho, guardei minhas coisas no meu quarto e fui pro quarto dela pra colocarmos o papo em dia, só que quando entrei no quarto dela ela estava saindo do banheiro só de toalha e no susto de me encontrar ali a toalha caiu e tive a melhor visão dos ultimos tempos, não sei se por ver minha bonequinha nua ou por estar sem sexo desde que Carmen morreu, que eu tranquei a porta e quando vi eu já estava com Bella nos meus braços a beijando com paixão e tenho que admitir foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Depois desse dia nos beijávamos em qualquer oportunidade que tínhamos e a noite iamos um pro quarto do outro onde ficávamos no maior amasso e descobri que eu dei o primeiro beijo dela, desde então estamos namorando e pretendo me casar com ela assim que ela vier morar em NY pra fazer faculdade, o que gerou mais brigas entre Bella e Reneé, já que ela quer fazer direito e a mãe quer que ela faça medicina como Carmen. Quando Bella fez 18 anos contamos a Charlie que estamos juntos e apaixonados, ele reagiu muito bem e disse que não era surpresa já que até a própria Carmen no dia de nosso casamento confessou ao pai que no dia que Bella ficasse mais velha eu iria acabar me apaixonando por ela, o que posso dizer, Carmen não poderia estar mais certa.

Quando eu penso que minha vida está perfeita vem uma notícia pra novamente tirar meu chão, eu estava no meu escritório estudando um processo do caso Volturi quando meu celular tocou, na tela piscava o nome de Charlie.

\- Hey Charlie, como vai?

\- Não muito bem Edward, houve uma discussão entre Bella e Renée por causa da faculdade e no calor do momento Bella foi correr escada abaixo acabou tropeçando e rolou pela escada.

\- Como ela está?

\- Está no hospital, com alguns hematomas e um braço quebrado, mas bem na medida do possível.

-Eu odeio sequer pensar nisso, mas você tem certeza que a Bella caiu sozinha?

-Eu não sei e na verdade me dói imaginar que Renée seria capaz de algo tão horrível.

\- Charlie não dá mais para Bella ficar morando na mesma casa que Renée, eu vou resolver algumas coisas por aqui e em algumas horas estarei aí.

\- Edward não precisa.

\- Eu faço questão Charlie, até mais tarde. Disse antes de desligar e após pedir a Victoria pra ligar pra James avisando que iríamos para Forks em 1 hora corri pra casa, ligando para Maria, que agora trabalha comigo e pedi que fizesse minha mala, chegando só peguei minha mala, e corri pro aeroporto onde meu jatinho estava à minha espera, algumas horas depois eu já estava entrando no hospital de Forks a procura de Charlie e cheguei a tempo de presenciar uma discussão entre ele e Reneé.

\- Como você tem coragem de dizer que eu nao sei o que é perder uma filha? Carmen podia não ter o meu sangue mais eu amava aquela garota do mesmo jeito que amo a Bella, fui EU que acompanhou toda a gravidez, EU que estava lá quando ela nasceu, foram pra mim suas primeiras palavras, foram pra mim seus primeiros passos, fui EU quem a ensinou a andar de bicicleta, foi pra mim que ela contou do seu primeiro amor e foi pros meus braços que ela correu quando teve seu coração partido, então não venha me dizer que eu nao sei o que é perder uma filha, pois aquela garota só não tinha o meu nome porque VOCE NAO PERMITIU.

Depois disso Reneé saiu correndo do hospital e após cumprimentar Charlie eu fui ver minha menina e foi como voltar ao pior momento da minha vida ao vê- la naquela cama, só que dessa vez quando ela recebesse alta ela nao vai voltar pra casa e sim vai embora comigo pra começarmos nossa vida juntos. Dois dias depois Bella recebeu alta e após organizar todos os seus pertences embarcamos para nossa casa, uma que eu comprei justamente pra nós dois e para os filhos que nós um dia vamos ter.

Algumas semanas depois que estávamos morando em NY Bella finalmente tirou o gesso do braço e eu organizei a melhor noite de nossas vidas, a nossa primeira vez. Eu planejei a noite dos sonhos de toda mulher, nosso quarto todo decorado com velas perfumadas e pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas, champanhe e uma música suave, com muito carinho fomos nos despindo entre beijos apaixonados e com muita calma fui penetrando em seu corpo, ela era tão suave e apertada que foi difícil me controlar, mas era a primeira vez dela e tudo tinha que ser perfeito, chegamos ao orgasmo juntos enquanto gemiamos o nome um do outro. Como eu queria construir uma familia com ela eu não usei preservativo e decidi testar a sorte se ela engravidasse eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo e tenho que dizer a sorte estava a meu favor. Bella começou a faculdade no mês seguinte e dois meses depois estávamos casados em uma cerimônia simples, mas perfeita pra celebrar nosso amor e seis meses depois, Bella teve que trancar seu curso de direito porque o nosso bebê nasceu. Preferimos só saber o sexo do bebê na hora do nascimento e quando eu vi aquele serzinho tão pequeno meu coração parecia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade.

\- Amor, temos que escolher um nome pra nossa princesa.

\- Eu já tenho um nome pra ela.

\- E qual é, Bella?

\- Carmen, pois foi graças a ela que nós nos conhecemos.

\- Carmen é perfeito.

FIM


End file.
